fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Hillman
Hilman was a financial advisor who,se wife Marion left him when Richard had to attend to his sick mother after his mother,s death Richard married Patricia but she left him when she belived he,d lied about not being able to have children Richard attended Alma Haliwell,s funeral claiming to be her cousin Where he met Gail Platt who he fell in love with winning the affection of gail,s children David and Sarah with expensive gifts Norris Cole discovered Richard,s past of scamming the elderly and tried to warn people against trusting him but nobody listened Richard went into business with Duggie Ferguson to convert an old house into luxury flats but the partnership wasn,t ideal as Duggie happily cut corners When Duggie leaned on one of the dodgy barristers it gave way causing Duggie to fall through several floors While Richard,s initial instinct was to help Duggie he decided to wash his hands of him by leaving his business partner for dead Richard planned to Marry Gail but Patricia showed up threatening to tell everyone what he was really like so Hilman Killed her not wanting to lose his family or risk going to prison Hilman then Married Gail and went with the whole family to Florida on his and Gail,s honeymoon which Richard considered the happiest three weeks of his life Richard discovered Gail,s mother Audrey Robberts was wealthy and hatched a dastardly plan trying to Convince Audrey she was going insane so Gail would inherit her money Richard eventually decided to just kill Audrey by setting the house on fire while she was asleep but she was saved by Archie Shuttleworth and Steve McDonald Audrey tried to tell everyone Richard tried to kill her but Archie and Norris were the only ones who trusted this claim. in need of money Richard decided to Kill Emily Bishop as she had agreed to leave him her house in the event of her death staging it as a Robbery so he could get revenge on Aidan Critchley by framing him in revenge for Aidan leaving Sarah for dead however Hilman, ended up killing Maxine Peacock instead of Emily but his plot to frame Aidan worked perfectly Richard received a large sum of money after one of his elderly clients died causing him guilt as he realised Maxine,s death was pointless one night after Gail confronted him Richard confessed his murders and other deplorable actions before going on the run becoming the most wanted man in the UK a few weeks later Richard returned kidnapping Gail David Sarah and her baby daughter Bethany gagging them in a garrage planning to gas then but drugged Bethany so she,d sleep through it Hilman told Gail that if they couldn,t live together as a family they would die together as a family Kevin Webster burst the garrage door open and Richard drove into the canal using his last breath to tell Gail he loved her . Category:Coronation street villains Category:Protagonist Category:Serial Killers Category:Parents Category:Remorseful Category:Scam Artists Category:Elderly Category:Protective Category:In love Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mentally ill Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Posthumous